rising_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Update 0.8.2
Written by Red51 on the Rising World official forum and on the game's community news on Steam . Hi folks! A new update is finally available! It took longer than expected, but introduces some interesting features. Most important feature of this update is a map. This should help you to navigate through the world. The map provides a detailed representation of the world, has several levels of zoom and also allows you to place markers. In order to create a map, you will get in touch with more new content: This update introduces a paper press, which can be used to turn cloths to rags, and rags to paper. To use it, first put some cloths on the press, push the press down to turn it into rags, then add some water to the rags (by using a bucket) and push the press down again. Of course this update also introduces more things: new dungeons (a desert pyramid as well as a underground maze a maze spawns, it will be connected to pyramids), several new plants (corn, sugarbeet, chili etc), new options for server admins, lots of changes to the plugin/modding API (we will release a separate changelog for this) and much more. And - as usual - we also fixed a lot of bugs, especially some Mac related issues. Find the full changelog attached. The next update will be the new playermodels, expect a preview in the near future. Stay tuned :) ---- Changelog: *New Ingame map, including several levels of zoom and allows you to place markers *New New dungeons: desert pyramids, desert underground mazes *New New items: paper, rags, corncob, sugarbeet, chili pepper *New New cultivable plants: corn, sugarbeet, chili *New New plants: hogweed, nettles *New New crafting station: paper press, which turns cloths to rags and rags to paper *New New object: stone chest *New Buiding preview of other players is now synced in multiplayer (only objects, construction elements and plants) *New Command "undoblueprint" to remove the last placed blueprint (only works within the first 5 minutes) *New Added command "rotation" to change rotation type for construction elements (world, local, legacy) *New Added new ingame music *New Custom journal ("server notes") now also supports images *New Multiplayer servers can now put their logo on the loading screen (server_custom_logo) *New Weather can be enabled/disabled in the game settings now (Singleplayer only) *New Weather preset (sunny, default, unsettled) can be selected in the game settings (Singleplayer only), MP setting also available *New Added options to disable dungeons and water when creating a new world *New Game runs in offline mode now if Steam authentication fails *New Account creation can now be skipped optionally *Change Grass no longer gets occluded by elements placed beneath the surface *Change Improved biome arrangement *Change Improved animal pathfinding in caves and dungeons (still WIP) *Change Further adjustment of construction element textures, should be much more appropriate in most situations now *Change Changed rotation behavior of construction elements (world/local rotations) *Change Further reduced gaps/cracks between construction elements (only affects newly placed elements) *Change Improved several sound effects *Change Increased visible distance of images (depending on their size), can be adjusted in config file *Change Chat no longer opens when playing piano *Change Adjusted spawn chance of some plants *Change Adjusted "aggro range" of animals *Change Improved performance of rain effect *Change Adjusted SSAO effect for dense fog *Change Wireframe mode is only available for admins in multiplayer *Change Increased visibility of shallow waters when "refractions" are disabled *Change Changed some recipes *Bugfix Fixed water being visible through walls on integrated Intel HD graphics adapters *Bugfix Fixed grass occlusion issues on MacOS *Bugfix Animals should no longer fall through the ground *Bugfix Fixed issue of duplicate objects/constructions in blueprints (did not affect placement) *Bugfix Torch light of other players is now visible in multiplayer *Bugfix Rain is no longer visible in buildings on MacOS (need feedback) *Bugfix Saplings can no longer be duplicated when cutting them with a sickle *Bugfix Fixed issue when loading plugin assets in certain cases *Bugfix Custom journal pages will be reset correctly when leaving a server now *Bugfix Chatcolors in permissions are recognized correctly now ---- Hotfix 2017-04-21: *Bugfix Fixed flickering of terrain edit brush (in creative mode) *Bugfix Chat now works again when area selection mode is active *Bugfix Disabling cave/vegetations when creating a new world should work properly now *Bugfix Fixed some minor sound issues ---- Hotfix 2017-04-22: *Bugfix Command "undoblueprint" should work properly now *Bugfix Fixed issue with being unable to pour water on paper press in some rare cases *Bugfix Fixed missing label for chili sapling Category:Software History Category:Version Changelog